The Order of the Night
by Awesome Dude Man
Summary: Summary: Drago Bludvist was defeated. Or… so we all think. But when Hiccup and co. meet a secret society that is devoted to fighting Drago and his armies, it begins to change their minds forever about what they think they know about Drago. When Hiccup meets the Captain of the Society, he learns that their fates are more intertwined than they think…


**New story... from me, Awesome Dude Man!**

 **I don't own HTTYD, just the story and the OCs included. And I don't own the anime picture, either.**

Chapter 1 – News

He descended, down from the sky above, and ordered his dragon to stay put when they landed, as he slipped in some red snapper for his dragon, and headed for the Hideout. He was in a dark forest island, and smiled. Drago Bludvist never found the Hideout, and he was sure Drago never would.

He went deeper and deeper into the forest, and for one small moment he wished he brought his dragon with him. The forest was much spookier during the break between twilight and evening. He reached the Big Tree and knocked on the hard trunk, using the Secret Knock

 _Seriously,_ he thought, _can't we find a better way how to enter the Hideout?_

He swore he heard small steps. Then, a small whisper, "Brothers and sisters, I have none, but this man's father is my father's son. Who is he?"

"Your son," he replied with confidence. Only he and the rest knew the answer to that riddle, and other riddles and puzzles and passwords that they had made up for high security, along with the Secret Knock.

"Correct." A small hole beneath the ground began to open, and he silently climbed in, which led to a dark room. The Hideout. The smallest and darkest and hardest-to-find stronghold. He grabbed oil from his belt and filled his oil lamp with it, which ignited a small flame. Another small flame responded, flickering softly.

"You're here," he said, to the other voice. "What on dear earth are you here for? I got your message."

"I got news for you, Captain," the other voice responded. He sighed with recognition. You always had to be careful. Especially during these times. For one split second, it could've been an imposter – they had one of those before.

"What is it?" he asked.

"News about Drago Bludvist." He could feel his friend smirking on the other side. The other voice began to speak. "He's gone now."

"How?" he asked suspiciously. Drago couldn't be gone. He and the others had been fighting him for _years._ What could have stopped him? He was certainly hard to kill, and he was sneaky, and treacherous, and certainly evil. No – scratch that, he was totally _diabolical._ Who would be better than them, powerful enough to destroy and defeat Drago Bludvist?

"There was a battle a few days ago, sir. That alpha they had? Defeated as well. So are the armies we've been fighting for years. The opponents? They were a small army. They were led by a person known only as the Dragon Conqueror."

"Who is he really?"

"We don't know yet. Remember about the Mysterious Rider we met when we were freeing dragons from the trappers? Reports are that the Rider was there, too."

He stared in the darkness, in shock. Their army was small, yet they had defeated the greatest, evillest enemy of all? He had worked so hard… to fight Drago, but in the end, they weren't even there to help fight in the battle! But silently, he praised this Dragon Conqueror, the one who had finally defeated him after all these years.

But most of him wasn't sure. Many times, they'd thought they'd killed Drago, but he seemed to come back, rise from the dead. They fought many battles, but still Drago came back… "No. He's not dead."

"But – Percival saw him, you know, fall into the sea, you know-"

"That's still not evidence. The many times we _thought_ we killed Drago Bludvist? He always came back. We haven't heard from him for a month. He's biding his time, launching another attack. It's as if… he's un- _killable._ "

"So… what do we do?"

"I knew this peace wouldn't last. I'll research more on it." He smirked. "Let's part now, Matthew. If I know any more news about Drago, or this… _Dragon Conqueror,_ I'll be sure to alert the Order. Then we'll have to prepare for battle… _again."_

"I'll head back now. I guess I'll see you later, Erin."

The flame seemed to fly on its own, and it disappeared, and Erin knew he was gone. He stared at the ceiling, clutching the oil lamp in his hand, which he forgot he was holding. "Drago…" he whispered. "How much more times do we have to try and defeat you?"

Then Erin shook his head sadly, and climbed up cautiously and quietly, into the night, hoping to see his dragon still there, which he certainly was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A pretty decent chapter, don't you think?**

 **Tell me what YOU think. Your opinion counts, you know.**

 **Next chapter WILL have Hiccup and the others, I promise you all, fellow readers!**

 **'Till then, I'll see you all next chapter!**

 **~ Awesome Dude Man**


End file.
